Specialty vehicles such golf carts and utility vehicles are used for a wide variety of purposes. Such vehicles are generally smaller then normal motor vehicles. Due to the small size of such vehicles, the quantity of useable storage space is limited.
Storage facilities provided by such vehicles generally consist of golf bag supports and open baskets if the vehicle is a golf cart. For utility vehicles, generally an open platform is provided on which objects to be stored may be placed.
In the design of speciality vehicles, cost and weight constraints must be addressed by providing economical manufacturing techniques that utilize lightweight components.
A promising new market for speciality vehicles is the market for electric personal mobility vehicles designed for commuting around closed communities, industrial sites, resorts and golf courses. There is a need for zero emission electric vehicles having a modular design that provides flexibility for personalizing the vehicle for storing a wide variety of objects. A challenge for such vehicle is to provide useful storage space including closed and/or open storage for a wide variety of articles.
These and other problems and objectives are addressed by applicants' invention as summarized below.